The Destroy Card
by Ice Wolf17
Summary: Actually should be Action/Adventure/Drama/Romance. Li, Sakura and Kero head off to capture the Destory Card when.....


Destroy Card  
  
  
*Pardon if I spell U-A wrong, if you know the correct English way, please tell me via review, or is it really Yue in English? I am confused.  
  
  
"The heck? I thougth we sealed them all last summer just before Sakura fought U-A" Li said stubbornly. He stood at the door of his apartment, wearing a brand new white t-shirt and tan shorts with pockets. The tv blared out music tunes from behind them. Sakura and Kero stood at the doorway, ready to capture another clow card on the loose. Something real strong, kero said earlier to Sakura and Madison. Madison stood behind Sakura, holding her video camcorder. Li sighed as he leaned againest his doorway and crossed his arms, looking at the strange bunch before him.  
"So what do you want me to do? Go help Sakura capture the new card? I thought Sakura could do it, all by herself. I mean, what I'm trying to say is.... Can't Sakura do it?" Li asked. Oh Li, he said to himself, Why'd I say that? I like Sakura, her sweet smile... ARGH! Why can't I just tell her? Now would be a good time. ARGH! Maybe, I'll be lucky if I get to tell her before I die. Then Li snapped back to reality by Sakura's finger snap.  
"Yes, because I think I'll need you to help me capture this one" she winked at Li, who blushed shortly after. But then slouched and sighed. He opened the door wider and signaled for them to come inside.  
"Come in, I gotta change into my outfit. You can look at stuff, but DON'T touch my guardian's curio cabinet." Li shouted. He quickly ran from the door, into the hallway, into his room. Sakura smiled, He's so cute..., she thought. Kero and Madison shrugged as they went inside, Sakura followed shortly after. Kero shut the door, with lots of help from Madison. Madison and Kero then proceeded to the couch and sat down on it to watch what was on the television.  
But Sakura stood in her spot, in front of the door, looking around at Li's apartment home he lived in. To her left was a half wall, behind it, the kitchen and a small round table with three chairs. Also a hallway beside the ktichen leading to three rooms as well. In front of her was a HUGE, WIDE window! It covered all of the living room! It sure let in lots of sunrays. To her right was a bookcase, the curio cabinet Li spoke of, a tv, and a couch with a table in front of it. She loved the ocean blue wallpaper, the ocean blue carpet and the... the wonderful smell of Li's home. Smells just like my love, Li, she thought. Then Sakura got out of her trance and decided to take a look at the curio cabinet to see what Li's guardian kept in there. So she walked over and peeked inside the glass windows.  
"Wow!... Crystal animals! Hey, cool,.... that bear looks like Kero almost." she giggled. There was also a crstal sowrd, so close to the one Li used in battle. She also spotted a sitting Panda bear, a crsytal treasure box, a crsytal angel... Hmm, she though again, looks like Julien in his true form. That day was scary, she said to herself. As she reached the bottom section, Li came out of his room from the hallway. He was dressed in his green battle outfit. Madison turned off the tv and shot a glance at Li with her video camcorder. Li sighed and waved his hand.  
"Come on you guys! Let's go, I'm, ready to seek the clow card." Madison gave the, and what else, hand gesture. "And I'm also ready to capture it too Madison, now come on, my house itself does not like people recording our daily lives." As Madison walked out the door, lastly, she looked at Li and put her hands to her side.  
"Daily lives? So drssing up to battle and capture dangerous clow cards is a daily thing in your life?!?!?!" Li shrugged. Madison only looked away. As Li was about to close the door, he hit his head with his hand. Sakura looked at Li in confusion. Kero sighed, anxious to go capture the clow card, he didn't want to waste any time at all.   
"So now what?" Kero asked angrily.  
"I forgot my sword.... You guys go on on downstairs, but Sakura, I wanna show you something." he said. He grabbed her arm and they went inside. Li dragged her all the way into his room, where Sakura took a breather and looked around. Her jaw dropped. The room smelt so beautiful, the same coloured wallpaper, same colour carpet, a WIDE, HUGE window,... and it was so cool! There was a computer/desk, his back pack, Li's own curio cabinet beside the door, and end table, a blanket with the Freeze card sewn into it (the middle of the blanket, that is on his bed), and a small clost with..... well, his clothes, sword, and other junk in it. There was also  
a painting of a green parrot on the wall. But what was on the end table made her heart jummp. A picture of her.. maybe Li liked her back. She loved Li, but for some reason, couldn't tell him. Then Sakura noticed Li take out something from his wooden closet. Sakura walked over to get a better view.   
It was a tiny box, with a tiny red ribbon on top of it and some wrapping covering the box. He put it in Sakura's hand and smiled. He took a deep breath and quickly wiped the smile away, or he tried. Li was a serious boy, but couldn't help but keep a certain face sometimes. This scene is one of those times for him.  
"For you... Sa-Sakura... open it." Sakura was so hyper, so excited. She teared apart the wrappings like a mad dog fighting a lion for his turkey bone. After, she opend the lid, she gasped in shock and surprise. Li waited for her to say something as she took out the gift inside.  
"Thanks Li!" she said hugging him. Li blushed.  
"Your welcome Sakura... I just thought it would be neat to give you something I made."  
"Must've been hard to make." Li shook his head.  
"Scan a clow card onto the computer, delete the card's name and it's picture, then add the new picture and put it where the old one was, add the new name, and print it out." Sakura hugged Li again, tighter this time, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
They went outside, Sakura let Li carry the pretend card for her. Just as Li took out his keys to lock the door to his home, he felt Sakura tap his shoulder ever so gently. He turned around to see Sakura's beautiful and happy smile.  
"Do you remember why we went back into your apartment in the first place Li?"  
"To give you your present?" Li asked. Sakura was shocked, trying to hold back all of her excitement. Li thought of me first! Li gave Sakura a confused look, thought again at waht she said, and realized what he said and slapped his head again. He sorta blushed.  
"Thanks Sakura. You head downstairs, I'll meet you there." he said going back into the apartment to retrieve his sword. He smiled and shook his head. You nearly blew it Li! he thought.  
  
As Sakura reached the bottom step of the stairs, she saw Kero hop onto her shoulder and sniffed on his hind legs, like when he smelt food from the kitchen. "Sakura, I snese the clow card, I think it's just between the park and the buildings at the edge of the newly built buildings." Sakura looked at Kero, in his thinking mode again.  
"Any clue of waht card it might be?"  
"No Sakura, sorry... But it's VERY strong... and I am wondering, is that the reason you brought Li? Because you needed help or because *wink wink* of a love situaution between you two?" Kero said playfully. Sakura looked down, blushin. Of course, Madison nor Kero saw her blush.   
"..."  
Madison giggled and put her hand on Sakura's shoulder. She looked up to see Madison with a big, bright smile... sorta...... not pleasent for Sakura's likes...   
"Admit it Sakura, you love Li, and I'm sure Li loves you back. I mean, did you see all of that blushing he did back there? I nearly laughed, but of course, I held it in." Sakura sighed at Madison.  
"Don't tell him Madison! Nor you Kero! I'll tell Li when the time comes." Madison nearly laughed again, but held it in.  
"Of course! I promise Sakura." Madison said.  
"Tell Li what?" Li asked as he walked down the last step of the long staircase. Madison whistled, Kero sat on Sakura's shoulder, pretending to be lost in his thoughts, and Ssakura who smiled with her hands behind her back. But she quickly lift them into the air, that caught everybody's attention.   
"Nothing, come on guys! Let's go capture that loose clow card!!!" Sakura shouted! She marched along with the others out the door, but then Madison had to leave, for she had a swimming meet to go to. They waved goodbye and headed on to the section between the park,... and the new buildings.  
  
"So?.... I don't see nothing stuffed animal, and it's been like 15 minutes we've been here!" Li yelled at Kero. Sakura, Li, and Kero sat at the park bench, and like Li said, they were sitting there, waiting for the Destory card to come and destory something. Or give a hint it was there! But no, it's been 15 minutes of nothing.  
"Well brat,... ever heard of ... PATIENCE? Let me spell it for you, p a c h e n-"  
"That's wrong stuffed toy, it's p a t i e n c e."  
"I thought you were going to spell it Kero." Sakura said. Kero crossed his arms and looked away from the two with a humph.  
"Humph!.. You two have no respect for the guardian of the clow! Humph!" Kero mumbled more things but they couldn't hear it. Li laughed along as Sakura and stopped when Kero flew above them, enraged!  
"Now you two, what's so funny about me? Just cause I haven't been in a school doesn't mean you guys can make fun of me!" he flew into Li and tried to bite his finger, but Li flicked him away this time.  
"Well, I thought the guardian of the clow could at LEAST spell! ... okay Kero, spell guardian." Li said with a smile.  
"G a r d-" Then a noise could be heard from a nearby building. Li and Sakura stood up immediatly at the noise and saw three workers scrambling from the site in terror. Kero's eyes zoomed in on the black figure before the bulding. He looked like a snake in Shadow's clothing. Then it's eyes slowly turned to meet their gaze. It hissed with it's tongue and started to fly towards them at an amazing speed.   
Li got into his fighting stance, with his sword in front of him. Sakura got ready and held her wand with one hand, the other in her pocket, ready to reach for a clow card to aid her. Kero smiled and looked at both.  
"It's up to you two. Good luck!!!" Kero said backing off.  
The clow card had a horribly ugly face, it was like a snakes, except purple veins crawled all over the green scales. The snake lashed out it's tongue at Li.   
"Watch out!" Sakura said moving out of the way. Li quickly used his sword and slashed at the tongue, leaving the result of a cut in two tongue. Blood gushed onto some of his green costume, but Li made it. The snake hissed and it's eyes changed from a dark emerald green, to a lava red. Li quickly brought up one of his own clow cards and summoned it.  
"Dash card! Lend me your fast speed!". Surely enough, Li ran from the snake to a sandbox and watched at the snake hiss. His heart beated fast as he looked around for Sakura. She stood at the edge of a building and saw the Destroy coming towards her. She screamed and tried to grab for a clow card when she realized..... crap, they were all at home! Great place, great time, she thought.   
But then she grabbed one thing in her pocket. The Illusion card... so she drew it.  
"Illusion card!... show Destory what it is most afraid of!" Illusion flew towards the cloaked snake, who froze for a moment, but then closed it's eyes and broke through. It stood at Sakura and started to close inside his coat. Then, it grew bigger... quite bigger. As tall as half the building.  
What's it doing? Li asked himself. Oh no, he realized. The destroy!!! It was going to destory the building! Then it'd land on Sakura!  
"NNNOOOO!!!! SAKURA! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!!!!!" Li shouted, he tried running there, Kero noticed this and joined him. But Li realized, he wouldn't make it in time. Destroy hissed a low brown breath on the building, as it started to collapse on Sakura.  
Sakura tried to run, but tripped on to the pavement, with scraps all over. But the problem was that she was stuck, her pant leg got stuck on a piece of fallen wood.  
"HELP!!!!" Li closed his eyes. He wouldn't makle it, but he had to try. As he dove in to save her, the building reached them and shattered, glass and all. Smoke emerged from the building, along with dust.... as the building fell on top of Keroberous, Li and Sakura....  
  
  
Well, this is probably only going to be a two parter, unless you guys/girls can convince me to make more. Well, I am currently working on No More Dragons to Slay (Digimon), Destroy Card (this fic, the second part) and Capturing in a New Domain (Digimon/Card Captors crossover). As you see, a lot of work here. So I'll try my best to keep up. R&R Please, Thanks!!!  
  
  
Ice Wolf17 


End file.
